Silent Magic
by Hillary-Hedgehog666
Summary: harry and draco find them selves in the nightmare that is silnet hill. Silent hill 3 crossover. I've tried tostick to SH3 story as much as possible another story written years ago - adopted by Horcrux Hymen
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Wands away." Said Snape as he entered the dungeon. There was a bustle as everyone put their wands into their bags out of the way. "Today you will be learning a potion which has affectionately been dubbed the 'I spy' potion, can anyone tell me why?" Instantly Hermione Granger's hand was raised in the air, but Snape chose to ignore this. "No one," he said then continued. "This potion allows the brewer to see into the thoughts of someone through the smoke it protrudes." Snape then waved his wand and a series of notes appeared on the board. "Copy down the notes then turn to page five hundred and fifty and begin the potion." Soon everyone was scribbling down the notes and before long the room was filled with the clatter of cauldrons . Harry stared at the concoction in his cauldron and frowned, according to the book it should be a vibrant green with red smoke, however his was a dirty brown colour and was throwing out thick clouds of orange smoke.

"A zero again I see, Potter." Said Snape as he passed by Harry's desk and glanced at the Trio's cauldrons. "And Mr Weasley's isn't any better." He then vanished both potions away, "you will both write an essay on what went wrong and how you could have corrected it, due in on Monday." He then gave Hermione's cauldron a furtive glance then walked away without a word which meant he could not reprimand her work. It wasn't long before the end of potions and Harry left the room as quickly as possible, waiting for his friends just outside.

"Glad that's over." Said Ron taking a chocolate frog out of his pocket and unwrapping it. Harry nodded in agreement.

"You'd both do better if you concentrated more." Replied Hermione shuffling her books from one arm to the other.

"Even if I brewed a perfect potion," said Harry. "Snape wouldn't be happy." He then began to walk away from the dungeons wanting to put as much distance between himself and Snape.

"Careful boys," came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy as he, Crabbe and Goyle walked past the golden trio. "Don't get too close, you don't want to catch any mudblood germs."

"Get lost, Malfoy." Retorted Hermione and both Harry and Ron pulled out their wands which in turn made Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pull theirs out, Hermione was the last to enter her wand into the argument.

"Stupify," Draco said pointing his wand at Harry.

"Protego," said Harry blocking the spell before it could hit. Harry then threw a scolding curse at Draco who blocked it and retaliated with body bind charm, but Harry easily reflected this and threw back a jelly-leg charm. At that moment Goyle looked like he was going to get involved so Hermione held her wand to his chest, and Ron who wanted to Help Harry threw a disarming charm at Draco, at the same time, Crabbe had the same idea threw the same charm at Harry, And as it happened both Harry and Draco threw relocating spells at each other, their two spells hit each other and erupted into smoke which surrounded both boys at the same time Ron and Crabbe's spells hit and both boys had their wands fall from their hands and couldn't find them again due to the smoke. When it cleared both boys were gone, their wands on the floor where they had each stood.

Slowly the smoke cleared from around the two boys and they stared at their surroundings. They were no longer in the hallway at Hogwarts but in a muggle street, yet there was something strange about it. There were no cars on the road, no people walking about, it seemed completely deserted and a thick fog hung in the air making it impossible to see further than a foot infront of them.

"Where are we?" Asked Draco. Harry shrugged.

"Looks like the muggle world somewhere." He replied then felt through his pockets before realising his wand wasn't with him, he'd been disarmed just before the smoke, it must still be at Hogwarts. "Great!" He mumbled under his breath. "Malfoy use a lumos spell, see if we can use it to see through the fog."

"Why don't you!" Replied Draco in an irritable voice. Harry took a deep breath, Malfoy was bound to realise eventually.

"Haven't got my wand," said Harry. "Crabbe disarmed me just as we left. He took another deep breath and held it, sure the Malfoy would be ecstatic that Harry was defenceless against him at the moment.

"Yea well weasel-be got a lucky disarming charm in on me, I'm wandless as well." Said Draco kicking at nothing in particular on the floor.

"Well we can't just stand in the middle of the street." Said Harry, "maybe we can find a phone or something."

"A what?" Asked Draco raising an eye brow.

"It's a way of communicating in the muggle world." Explained Harry. "Mr Weasley has one, we could call him and ask him to tell Hogwarts where we are and they can come here and get us." Harry finished feeling rather pleased with his idea until Draco spoke.

"Do you even know where here is?"

'Dammit' thought Harry. "Ok we find out where we are first, then we call Mr Weasley." Slowly both boys walked through the fog and heard a low growl followed by a bark. They turned in the direction of the sound and saw a type of dog running straight for them, teeth bared and ready to attack. It was only as it closer that they could see something was very wrong with the dog, its mouth appeared to be sideways, instead of the jaw lines being horizontal and the mouth opening with an upper and lower jaw, the jaw lines where vertical and its mouth opened with a left and right jaw. It jumped and knocked Harry to ground and continuing to knock down Draco, it then returned to Harry as a second appeared through the fog and pounced on Draco. Both boys had trouble trying to stop the dogs from ripping them to shreds, but somehow managed to get from under the dogs, and a quick glance at each other was all they needed to start running for their lives. Soon they came to a shopping mall and finding the door unlocked ran inside closing the door behind them. Both boys stopped and looked at each other, breathing heavily and panting.

"What... was... that?" Asked Draco between taking deep breaths of air.

"Don't.... Know.." Replied Harry pausing between words to take equally as deep breaths.

Slowly they began to look around their surroundings, the only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that yet again the area seemed deserted.

"Come on," said Harry once he'd gotten his breath back. "There's bound to be information on where we are and a phone in here somewhere so both boys set out looking for some sort of information desk and trying different doors, but they all seemed locked.

"Look." Said Draco pointing to a shop whose shutter was half up revealing that the light was on in the store. "Can we get through there." Harry looked over than smiled to himself, the unfamiliar surroundings and lack of wands seemed to have made Malfoy forget that he and Harry were mortal enemies.

"What's so funny!" He snapped. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing," he mumbled as he ducked under the shutter and tried the door. "It's open." He called behind him before walking in, the door closing behind him. The sound of the door opening and closing again told Harry that Draco had indeed followed him. Harry who was halfway into the store suddenly stopped. There infront of him was the body of a policeman or security guard or something, mutilated laying in blood, and further destroying the body was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. It was a pale brown colour and rather large and chunky, it had thick arms and legs, but no hands or feet, and its entire head seemed to be a large snout of some sort.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Exclaimed Draco as his gaze also fell on it, unfortunately he spoke rather loudly and the thing stood up straight and turned to look at them.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry ran to the door with Draco following but it had suddenly locked. He looked about the room for a weapon and noticed a gun on the floor which must have been dropped by this things victim. Harry lunged for the gun, sliding across the floor as he heard Draco scream. The thing was right infront of him, thrusting its thick arms forwards at him, trying to bludgeon him to death. Harry picked up the gun and emptied the entire clip into this creature, but it was still standing, then suddenly without warning dropped to floor and didn't move.

"Is it dead?" Asked Draco holding his upper left arm which was bleeding quite heavily.

"I think so." Replied Harry and he walked over to Draco. "Let me see."

"You're not a healer." Said Draco moving out of Harry's reach.

"Do you want to bleed to death?" Asked Harry stepping towards him again and Draco reluctantly showed Harry his wound. There was a large gash in his upper arm, though despite the blood flowing from it, it didn't appear to be too deep. Harry removed his school robe and tore a strip from it which he then wrapped tightly round Draco's wound. "That should hopefully last." Draco made no comment but pulled his arm away from Harry and looked around the store, but Harry walked behind the counter and tried a door there, it opened.

"Hey we can get through here." He called to Draco who walked over to him and they left through the door. They were now in the corridors behind the shops. They silently tried all the doors here, as neither wanted to discuss the strange events that were happening here. They found only one door open which lead to some stairs so they ascended them. Once at the top they tried all the doors again, but non would open.

"This is ridiculous." Said Draco but Harry wasn't paying attention to Draco but looking straight ahead. His gaze wasn't even on the elevator at the end which he'd just noticed, but on the thin blonde woman standing near it.

"I'm Claudia Wolf." She said as she stepped towards them.

"Do you know what's going on here." Asked Harry but she chose to ignore him, instead she was staring at Draco.

"What are you staring at?" Snapped Draco.

"You were not meant to come." She said, "I suggest you stay out of the way." She then looked back at Harry. "It is salvation." She said, and Harry assumed she answering his first question.

"Ok," he said. He thought this woman was a few slices short of a fruit cake.

"You must know what you are." She added.

"What are you talking about," asked Harry, but pain was suddenly running through his head and he drooped to his knees grabbing his head.

"What are you doing to him!" Demanded Draco, though Harry could now only just hear him, and the pain was getting worst causing him to scream.

"It is not me." She replied. "It is he who will lead us with blood stained hands," and she turned and left through one of the doors which had been locked. Slowly the pain subsided and Harry stood to his feet. His head still felt slightly fuzzy but he staggered forwards and almost fell. To his surprised Draco grabbed his arm to help steady him.

"Thanks," whispered Harry as he was afraid that he spoke any louder the pain in his head would return. He then walked towards the elevator. "It seems to be the only way out." Draco nodded and they entered. They already knew all the doors on this floor and the first floor were locked so Harry pushed the button marked 'S'. The elevator began to move and soon stopped, then the doors opened to reveal a subway. They stepped out of the elevator and immediately headed to the exit doors, after all there was no point getting a train if you didn't know either of where you were or where you were headed. As they were leaving Harry noticed a sign. 'Hazel Street Station'. They stepped outside and realisation hit Harry.

"I've been here before." He said suddenly.

"What," said Draco. "What do you mean you've been here before, you said you didn't know where we are."

"I don't." Said Harry. "I was only about five when I was last here. I was visiting my Grand-dad. But I do know were in America."

"You mean were not in England anymore." Stated Draco in an exasperated tone. "Where the hell did you send us."

"Me." Said Harry. "I was only locating you back to Slytherin, where were you trying to send me."

"Mine was only a general return home relocation spell." Said Draco but Harry had stopped listening and was heading towards an apartment building infront of them. "Where are you going."

"No one's ever mentioned my Grand-dad moving so I'm assuming he still lives here."

"That's a big assumption, Potter." Said Malfoy folding his arms across his chest and then wincing as he pulled on the wound in his arm.

"If he is." Said Harry. "We can find out exactly where we are, sort that wound of yours out properly and use the phone." With that Harry continued to walk and after a few steps he heard Draco's footsteps indicating that he was following.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Finally Draco and Harry, after a good hour of searching and looking at names under the door bells found an apartment which apparently his grand-dad did indeed live at. Harry rang the bell but there was answer to he tried knocking but as he hit the door with his knuckles it swung open, hanging off of it's hinges. Slowly Harry walked in, every sense in his body telling him something was wrong. Then he reached the front room while Draco went to check the bedroom. Harry rounded the front of an armchair and screamed, causing Draco to come running in.

"What!" He said and stopped when he reached Harry and saw what he was looking at. Harry stared at the sight infront of him. There propped in the chair was his Grand-dad, blood covering him and Harry didn't even need to check a pulse to know he was dead.

"No," said Harry falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands. "no no no no no no." his voice was just about audible. Slowly he lifted his head as he heard some one on the fire escape. Draco was heading up the stairs. He stopped as he seemed to sense Harry looking at him.

"I need some air." Said Draco. And that's when Harry noticed a small trail of blood. He ran past Draco following the trail all the way to the roof, and there stood in the middle was the woman from the mall..

"YOU!" Shouted Harry. "YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

"It was necessary." She replied and headed towards the fire escape stairs to leave.

"Necessary." Shouted Harry, "Necessary, what is so necessary about killing."

"It is needed to hasten his coming." She said as she headed down the stairs knocking Draco over as she went. Harry slowly raised the gun he was holding and aimed it at her head, and before she disappeared from sight he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened and Harry silently cursed himself for forgetting that he'd emptied the gun into that creature at the Mall. He heard the last of her footsteps on the stairs but Harry couldn't move, the shock of what had happened to his grand-father finally setting in.

"I'll be waiting for you in Silent Hill." Claudia called up the stairs of the fire escape, then everything was quiet. She must have left. A slow drizzle began to fall from the sky but Harry was still rooted to the spot. Finally he felt a tug on his robes and glanced over to see Draco stood there, like Harry he was rather wet from the rain which was starting to get heavier.

"We're meant to be finding a way out of here." He said, but Harry didn't move. "Come on we have to go." He stared at Draco for a minute then his expression turned to one of determination.

"You're right.." He said. "We do have to go." He then headed down the fire escape. "We have to go to Silent Hill."

"That's not what I meant, Potter." Draco shouted after him. But Harry wasn't listening, he only knew one thing right now, and that was that Claudia had killed his granddad, and he was going to kill her for it.

Harry zipped up the small shoulder bag he'd found in his grand-dad's bedroom. He'd already searched the flat and found an extra gun and a few bullets, all were tucked safely in the bag. He then walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Draco who had given up trying to convince Harry to follow their original plan.

"I'm gonna call the authorities." He replied, "they can come and collect him and he'll get a descent burial."

"Oh."

Harry picked up the phone then slammed it back down in temper.

"The lines dead!" He said through clenched teeth. "I'll have to call them when I get to Silent Hill. I'll call Arthur Weasley from there to and ask him to tell the school you're here." Harry then headed for the door.

"You mean when we get to Silent Hill." Said Draco. Harry turned to look at him. "Don't look so shocked, Potter. If I let you go on your own and something happens to you its going to all come back on me." Harry gave one nod then left through the front door with Draco in tow.

"So how are we going to get there?" Asked Draco once they were out of the apartment building. In answer Harry walked over to what appeared to be an abandoned car and smashed the drivers seat window, unlocked the catch and climbed in after brushing the shards of glass off of the seat. He leant over to the passenger door and opened it.

"Get in."

Draco walked over and got in, then Harry after a few minutes of searching found the key and started the car. A managed a rather smooth drive, thanks to the few driving lessons his Uncle had reluctantly given him over the summer. 'How would it look to the neighbours if you taught Dudder's but not the boy' his Aunt had said. They drove in silence for about half hour until Draco pulled out a red book from under his jacket.

"It's addressed to your Mother." He said and Harry glanced over to him.

"What."

"This book," said Draco. "Your grand-father was holding it, it says to my darling daughter lily." Slowly Draco opened the cover and began to read the words out loud. Harry didn't shout at him over this a his curiosity as to what it said was too great. "My darling daughter there is much I haven't told you." Read Draco. "I suppose it started with that child all those years ago. Your Mother and I we seemed unable to have children and found a small baby abandoned by the road and took her in as our own, we named her Cheryl."

"Cheryl," cut in Harry. "I've never heard of anyone in my family called Cheryl."

"That what it say's," said Draco and Harry glanced at the page Draco showed him his finger pointed at the word 'Cheryl'. He the continued to read. "When she was four years old your Mother became pregnant, carrying your sister Petunia. She was born and we were all so happy. When Cheryl was seven we planned a vacation and she had her heart set on going to Silent Hill, unfortunately Petunia was ill and so your Mother stayed home with her, not wanting Cheryl to miss her vacation. On the way we saw a girl in the middle of the road, I swerved the car and it crashed, but the girl was gone and when I looked back round so had Cheryl. I met a woman called Dahlia Gillepsie and after much searching finally found Cheryl, only she wasn't Cheryl; anymore, and I don't think your Mother would have believed me had Petunia not gotten better and she had decided to bring her and join us and there fore witness everything I am about to tell you. Cheryl it turned out was the other half of Dahlia's daughter Alessa's soul and they had been rejoined. Dahlia Gillepsie was trying to summon the Town's ancient God and had offered her own daughter up as sacrifice."

"What!" Exclaimed Harry at hearing this. "Insane cow."

"Will you stop interrupting me!" Snapped Draco. "Right where was I.. oh right." And Draco continued. "A Doctor in the town threw a red liquid over Alessa so the God did not form properly and in a bid to save Cheryl I destroyed this god, which ironically was actually a demon. Alessa reappeared, but she was dying and with the last ounce of strength she had, she used her powers to create a tiny baby. We took you from her arms just as she died and brought you up as our daughter. We moved to England where we raised you and your sister, we feared that the cult in that town would be looking for you so we decided that once you and Petunia had grown up and moved out that your Mother and I would move back so we could keep watch over this cult and throw them off of where you went. Alas your Mother never lived long enough to return with me. I hope one day you can forgive me for never allowing you to come and visit me here, I would have loved to see your child but I could not take the risk that they would find you, or him for I'm sure Alessa's powers were passed to you, and that in turn your Son has inherited them." Harry swallowed to try and rid himself of the lump which had grown in his throat. Draco lifted the page and a small envelope fell out. He picked it up then looked back to the book.

"There's a small note scribbled in the back." Said Draco. "Petunia came to visit me, she brought her Husband, Son and Nephew. And for a short while as I enjoyed their company I forgot about the cult, but then I looked in Harry's eyes, so like Lily's and I remembered. He couldn't be here, but they were staying for a week and I managed to make sure the cult never found out. I then told Petunia never to come back here with him, I made up some excuse about it being to hard to be near the Son of the daughter I tragically lost, It hurt so much to use her death as an excuse." Harry felt his throat tighten, he'd often wondered why he'd never been allowed to see his grand-dad again and now he knew why, he'd been trying to him safe. When Harry glanced at Malfoy he was opening the envelope and out of it pulled a small pendant and a letter. Which he read. "In this pendant is a small marble of that liquid which was thrown over Alessa, should they find you use it when that demon tries to come." Draco then handed the pendant to Harry, who held it in his hand as he drove. The rest of the journey was silent, and finally they reached that town. Harry parked by a motel and found one room had the door open so they went in.

"A map." Said Harry as he neared the bed. He picked up the map and looked at it two area's were marked. "This must be where Claudia is headed." He said as Draco looked over his shoulder at the map. He then walked over to the bag which Harry had put down and opened it taking out the spare gun.

"How do you use this." He asked. Harry turned around then walked over to Draco.

You point it at what you want to shoot." He explained, "then you pull this trigger." He pointed to the trigger. Draco nodded then pointed the gun at a picture on the far end of the room and squeezed the trigger. Shooting the picture off of the wall. Harry then handed him some of the bullets and showed him how to reload it.

"It'll be quicker if we split up." Said Draco, obviously wanting to leave the town as quickly as possible. Harry shook his head as he put the pendant on.

"It'll be safer if we stick together." He then checked the map again. "The hospital's closer so I guess we better check there first."

Harry opened the door's to the hospital and Draco followed him in, they were instantly met with what could only be described as a zombie wearing a nurses uniform Harry raised his gun and heard the bang indicating it had been fired, but he hadn't pulled the trigger, and the nurse-zombie fell to the floor. It then dawned on his that it was Draco's gun and not his own which had fired. They searched all the doors on this floor, the basement and the second floor, but non of them opened, it wasn't until they reached the second floor that they found one that opened. Once they entered the room a phone began to ring and Harry picked it up.

"Hello." He said Draco's head was suddenly pushed against Harry's trying to hear so Harry pushed a button on the phone so it could be heard out loud.

"Are you one of Claudia's follower's?" Asked the person on the other end.

"No." Said Harry.

"Liar!" Came the voice.

"Listen to me." Said Harry I am not one of 'her' follower's."

"You're not." Said the voice. "I'm sorry I thought you were one of those following my daughter."

"Claudia is your daughter!" Said Harry, he could barely keep the venom out of his voice.

"Aaah. You mean to kill her."

"What." Said Harry a little surprised.

"I can feel the hatred from here."

"I... She killed my Grand-dad." Was the only thing Harry could say to that.

"I can help you," this did surprise Harry. "Claudia is a fool, the salvation of all of mankind.... I have a seal, come to me and you can have it, it will stop her. I'm behind the door at the end of the second floor" With that the phone went dead.

"What was that about?" Said Draco and Harry just shrugged.

"More importantly," said Harry. "Can we trust him."

"No." Said Draco without hesitation. "Anyone who is willing to kill they're own family can never be trusted."

"Alright then," said Harry. "Is he telling the truth about that seal?"

"He believes he is." Stated Draco, "He sounded confident about it." Harry stared at Draco.

"What!" He said "I'm a Slytherin, we read people well."

"We might need that seal." Said Harry but Draco was shaking his head.

"He's trying to lure you to him, can't you see that. Haven't you even stopped to think why."

"We both want rid of that bitch." Said Harry.

"We can't trust him." Argued Draco but Harry had made his mind up.

"It was my grand-dad that was murdered." Said Harry. "So we'll do this my way. And I say we go get this seal off this guy." Draco shook his head again but didn't say anything. And they headed towards the second floor. Soon they reached the door and opened it walking into what looked like a small chapel with an alter covered in blood and a ladder leading down. Slowly they descended and were knee deep in water.

"Aaah." Came the voice from the phone. "Now use this seal to stop Claudia then we can choose who God saves."

"WHAT!!" Shouted Harry. "there isn't going to be a god. What are you talking about."

"Our plan." He said. "Claudia was wrong, only the believers like you and me should be saved."

"But I'm not like you" Said Harry. "I don't want this God."

"You deceived me!" He sounded angry and Harry had a bad feeling that he should have listened to Draco.

"I didn't deceive you we were just wrong about each other." Said Harry.

"You want to steal my seal."

"You offered it to me." Argued Harry.

"Well you can't have it." He said. "I'll kill you." And with that a tall creature with hardly any middle and ribs sticking out appeared and slashed at Harry. Instantly the area was ringing with gun shots as both Harry and Draco took aim and continually shot till they're guns were empty. They ran through the water this creature following them as they fumbled to reload the guns and continued to shoot. Finally the creature fell. Sirens began to wail then suddenly the area changed and they were in the second floor corridor. Harry looked around and noticed an object on the floor and realised it was seal that the creature had been holding.

"We got the seal." Said Harry as headed to leave the hospital.

"And we couldn't trust him like I said." Replied Draco.

"Shut up!" Snapped Harry as he reached downstairs and opened the door. "Claudia must be at the amusement park, come on."

CHAPTER FOUR

Slowly they entered the amusement park which was covered with large pink bunnies with blood round their mouths.

"Very tasteful." Said Harry indicating to one with his head. Again they tried every door they could find eventually the only one open was the haunted house. They walked through it at first jumping at the cheap gags but eventually the reached the end, or atleast they thought they had.

"So am I to assume from all of this that muggles like being scared." Said Draco and Harry shrugged.

"Sometimes they do." He said. They had now reached a long empty corridor, a small spider scurried towards the door they'd just come through when a red light filed the area of the door and began to spread down the corridor. They watched it till it reached the spider, which instantly curled up dead upon its touch, as if it had been hit by the killing curse. Draco and Harry looked at each other for a milli-second then ran the red light slowly gaining on them. They approached a door, please don't be locked, thought Harry. They slammed into fumbled for a moment and managed to get it open, they ran through and slammed it shut breathing heavily against the walls either side of the door.

"Potter!" Shouted Draco pointed at the bottom on the door, the red light was sliding under and growing to the height and width of the corridor again, and again they ran as the light chased them, again they reached a door, but this time they didn't stop on the other side but continued to run till they were finally outside, and the light didn't follow.

"MUGGLES FIND THAT FUN!" Exploded Draco but Harry shook his head.

"That doesn't normally happen," said Harry. "There's something wrong with this town."

"You're only just noticing that." Replied Draco but Harry was already walking towards the only door in the area. When they walked in they were in a chapel and Claudia was waiting. Harry instantly raised his gun but the pain he felt before hit again, only it was his abdomen aswell as his head now.

"It is beginning." She said. "You are not needed," she said to Draco as she walked upto him. He raised his gun in defence and pulled the trigger, nothing happened the gun was empty. She pulled out a knife with lightning reflexes and stabbed him in the side. Draco cried out in pain, blood pouring from his wound and he fell to the floor. Meanwhile Harry's skin had begun to change, it appeared to be covered in what appeared to be millions of lines of blood as thin as thread, getting denser and denser. No, he thought and fought hard to stop this transformation. The pain worsened but Harry fought and he returned to normal.

"What," said Claudia. "No matter you can't fight it forever, God is coming."

"Why did you kill my Grand-dad." Said Harry raising his gun.

"I told you," she said. "It was necessary."

"Necessary for what." He said seething with rage.

"To fill your heart with hatred." She replied. "Only a god born out of pain and suffering could ever understand need for love and compassion."

"No God born of that could ever know love." Said Harry and he pulled the trigger, but as with Draco he had used all his ammo against Claudia's father.

"The pendant." Draco managed to croak from where he was slowly bleeding to death on the floor. Harry carefully opened the pendant he was wearing and swallowed the marble inside. Instantly there was pain in his abdomen and he began to cough uncontrollably.

"What are you doing." Said Claudia. "What did you swallow." And suddenly Harry coughed up a small creature, it looked like an oversized larvae and was covered in blood. "NO!" Harry looked at Claudia.

"Looks like God didn't make it." He said as he stepped forward to crush the creature under his foot, but Claudia ran forwards and pushed Harry back, then picked up the creature.

"You cannot kill God." And with that crammed the creature into her mouth and swallowed it down. She instantly began to undergo the transformation which Harry had fought off. "If you will not birth God, I will." And she stumbled away from her. Instantly a large shadow burst from her back, destroyed the floor under her and dragged under down below. Harry ran over to look down the whole, but lost his footing and fell.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry looked around and saw a large creature crawl out of Claudia's dead body, it was mostly human like, though like Claudia's father had very little middle but his hands bore long claws. It struck out at Harry cutting him across his chest. It struck again but this time Harry dodged and rolled, then he spotted a mace leant against a wall. He ran and grabbed it then swung it at the creature, ignoring the pain from his chest or the blood seeping through the cut being soaked up by his clothes. Everytime the creature lashed Harry would dodge then strike with the mace. He had no idea it was going on for but began to feel light headed. He gave one finally smash with the mace and the creature fell dead. Harry himself fell to his knees and he heard a small pop besides him. When he turned around he saw Professor Dumbledore, then everything went black.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital ward. He sat up then heard a voice coming from the bed next to him.

"Finally awake then, Potter."

"Malfoy," Said Harry actually glad that Draco was alright.

"Aah I see you're both awake." Said Dumbledore as he entered the ward.

"How did you find us?" Asked Harry.

"A location charm." Said Dumbledore. "We kept trying them but for some reason they wouldn't reach you, but then we got lucky. To save time we portkeyed out of Hogwarts into Hogsmeade and apparated from there." Dumbledore sat down and pressed his finger together. "Now how about telling me your story." Harry nodded and an hour later they'd finished explaining everything that happened from their fight in the corridor to waking up in the hospital ward.

"Did you know, Sir." Asked Harry. "About my Mother." Dumbledore looked silently at Harry fir a few moments.

"I knew she wasn't Mr and Mrs Evans' biological daughter and I knew there was something different about her but I never imagined something like this." Harry nodded.

"Claudia won't be the last of this cult will she." Said Harry, it was more of a statement that a question. Again Dumbledore fell silent for a moment.

"No Harry." He said "I doubt she was." He replied, "but that is a conversation that can wait for another time right now I'm quite sure if two certain Gryffindors don't get in to see you there will be a massacre within the school." With that he left the ward and Ron and Hermione came running in.

"Oh Harry we're so glad you're alright." Said Hermione throwing her arms around.

"Yea, mate." Said Ron. "You had us all worried. I mean when you got here you were covered in blood and everything, at first we thought you were dead, madam Pomfrey said you nearly were."

"Ron!" Exclaimed Hermione cutting him off. "Harry doesn't need to hear all that." But Harry was grinning it was good to be back with his friends.

"What happened anyway, mate." Asked Ron. And Harry found himself explaining everything for the second time. When he finished Ron let out a low whistle. "Never a dull moment in your life is there."

"Oh Harry." Said Hermione and she hugged him again. "Are you going to be ok." She was of course referring to his grand-dads death. Harry nodded. He then glanced at Draco.

"Thanks." he said. "For putting up with me."

"You're welcome." Said Draco. "Next time you go on an adventure." He continued.

"Yea." Said Harry.

"When I say don't trust him," He said. "Then don't bloody-well trust him!!" Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Planning on joining me on the next one then." Said Harry.

"Well someone needs to stop you from getting yourself killed." Replied Draco. "And well I guess maybe, just maybe you're not that bad." Harry grinned.

"You're not that bad either." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry should have put the disclaimer first.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters there withinthe books, they are the rightful propert of J.K. Rowling.

I do not own any part or the characters of Silent Hill


End file.
